The Senshi of the Junikyuzu Zodiac
by Tell Bell
Summary: Did you ever wonder why the bad guys only attack the Juuban part of Tokyo? This is my story of the protectors of America, the Zodiac Senshi. Spread out all over America, they are protectors of the Princess Serenity from outside outside our solar system!
1. Default Chapter

Title: Senshi of the Junikyuzu  
Author: Aya-chan  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or plot lines not owned by me.  
although i haven't read it, because i don't want to get her ideas stuck in my head while writing my own story, i suggest you go read Cakbug's story, All American Girls. 2 of my friends said that it is really good! so after you read this, please go read Cakbug's story  
********  
I wrote this about a month ago and I just found it and am posting it now. Did you ever wonder why the bad guys only attack the Juuban part of Tokyo? This is my story of the protectors of America, the Zodiac Senshi. (Junikyuzu means Zodiac) Spread out all over America, they are protectors of the Princess Serenity from outside our solar system, and more recently, High school Students.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~SENSHI OF THE JUNIKYUZU~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
The light of a lone candle Illuminated an empty bomb shelter, left over from the Cuban missile crisis. Six people sat in a circle discussing their plans for the safety of the universe. They were 3 boys and 3 girls. They all had a similar trait, their hair and eyes were the exact same color, but each had a different color for their hair and eyes. Red, orange, green, purple, blue, and yellow. Cresent moons, adorned their foreheads. The girl with purple eyes and hair cleared her throat and spoke up.   
  
"All right now, Listen up. My cousin Luna has determined that the large amount of energy, that are attractive to evil, only gather at 7 points on this earth. one is Tokyo, Japan, the other six are in America. California, Michigan, Texas, Kansas, Florida, and Washington, DC. The nine Princesses of the Moon Kingdom have been reborn in Japan, where the energy is the strongest. The 12 Senshi Princesses of the Zodiac Junikyuzu were reborn in America. Two are in each state I mentioned."   
  
The purple eyed girl looked around at the other five in the room. Each had a sullen expression on their face, as if they knew what the girl was going to say. The red eyed boy, Akai, addressed the one who just spoke,   
  
"Murasaki, you dont mean.."  
  
"Yes, Queen Beryl has returned and is gathering energy. My cousin is staying in Japan to find the princesses and Sailor Moon, the one who is to lead the others and protect Princess Serenity. Artemis is rumored to be somewhere in England, training one of the princesses. Im sending one of you to each energy location in the states, your job is to find the two Junikyuzu Senshi in your area and train them to be warriors, and also royality. Everyone close your eyes, this is going to be bright"  
  
"Whadda mean bright?" Aoi's blue eyes stared in confusion at Murasaki.  
  
"Just do it!" Murasaki snapped.  
  
A blinding pure white light filled the room. It was deafening silence except the green haired girl, Midori, kept mumbeling "I feel funny" and "I'm going to be sick, or somthin." When it was all over Murasaki sighted happily.  
  
"Now all I have to do is send you to the point i have assigned you to" Murasaki smiled, proud of herself. Her audience, however, was not too happy.  
  
"What the heck?" Orange eyes pered at purple. "Murasaki! You're a cat! I'm a cat! Gimmie back my body! I like my body! _GIRLS_ like my body!....I"  
  
"Goodness Orenji, _shut up_!" Midori yelled at the Orange eyed cat.   
  
Sure enough, the 6 people had been replaced by 6 orange and white cats. The only clue to who they once had been was the cresent moon, that almost looked like a bald spot amidst the fur, and their eyes had not changed from their vivid colors. Everyone was a little shaken up by their transformation.   
  
"I'm sorry to do this guys, but Luna told me that in cat form we would be able to watch over the girls better, she and Artemis both sacrificed their human forms into that of a cat during the Silver Millenium, in order to ensure the saftey of the kingdom they're trying to protect. I'll be sending you to the places I picked out for you to guard now. Akai, please step foreward."  
  
Akai strode up to Murasaki."Akai, you are to protect the princesses in Washington, DC."  
  
"I am ready to protect my Princess, Serenity, by training her warriors." Akai's red eyes glowed silver before he dissapeared.  
  
Orenji, the most impatent of the group, ran to Murasaki exclaiming "Oh! Oh! My turn! I wanna try!" Murasaki sweatdropped. "Orenji, you are to protect the princesses in Florida, dont screw this up."  
  
"Aye Aye, mon capitan! I am ready to protect my Princess, Serenity, by training her warriors." Orenji's orange eyes glowed silver before he dissapeared as well.  
  
Murasaki adressed the remaining members of the group, "I believe we would save on time if i sent the rest of us all at once, It will be easier, because the eastern most guardians are gone, and I wont have to span Queen Serenity's energy that far."   
  
The cats nodded.  
  
"Midori, you will be in Kansas, Aoi, in Michigan and Kiiroi, you will be going to Califorina. Im heading for Texas."  
  
All of their eyes glowed silver and in unison they repeted the command given to them,   
  
"I am ready to protect my Princess, Serenity, by training her warriors."  
  
The room was empty, the candle still flickering brightly.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Lemme know what you think  
Aya-chan


	2. 2 default

AFTER STUDING ZODAIC AN ALL NEW CHAPTER 2 WILL BE UP SOON!!!  
  
  
  
LOVE  
  
AYACHAN


End file.
